Gadgets
Many chassis have slots for Gadgets. Gadgets give your machine certain parts. Statistics #Gadgets add health to your battle car #Gadgets consume your battle car, limiting the amount you alled. Types Abilities of the Gadgets Booster: Propels your vehicle forward. Be careful, as they can cause your battle car to flip upside down, rendering you immobile and vulnerable to attack. The Booster is recommended to place on your battle car if you have a close-melee weapon or gadgets (Blades, Chainsaws, Drills, Stingers, Shotguns, Deathlamp, Boomerang, Deep Freeze, Forklift) placed on your battle car. If you place the booster on your vehicle before any other item, it will actually become stronger, whereas if you put it last on your vehicle, it will become a slightly weaker (but only about a 1% difference). This is crucial if you want to make a machine that lands on the wall. This mechanic goes for the backpedal as well. Backpedal: Pushes your battle car backward. It's not recommended to place these on Titans, there is a chance of tipping them backwards. The Backpedal is recommended to place on your battle car if you have a ranged weapon or gadgets (Rockets, Lasers, Double Rockets, Miniguns, First Aid Kit) placed on your battle car. Repulse: '''Blows up on contact with an enemy battle car and pushes them away from you with very strong knockback. However, no damage is done. '''Forklift: Constantly rotates as long as your car stands still, lifting any enemy battle car that it can touch. Your opponent may end up being flipped over, giving you the advantage. It has very interesting mechanics, because occasionally, a balloon on a vehicle with 2 forklifts would barely do any lifting power, because the movement of the vehicle with the forklift is decided partially by the position of the forklift. Also, if you are in mid-air, the forklifts would cause the machine to spin a bit, using the same mechanics. This would explain some of the ‘Best Fights of the Week’ vids. Harpoon: ''' Shoots right after the '''Lifter, pulling the opponent towards you and sticking to the enemy for a few seconds. First Aid Kit: After health goes below half, it adds up health amount as in detailed view within 3-4 seconds. Does not reanimate just extend if something is left. Available with Prestige 3. Lifter: Shot in the first second, sticks to the opponent's Body and fills a balloon. This lifts the car for 3-4 seconds. If it lands on the front region, car will be lifted nose upwards. If it lands on the center region, only a slight "horizontal" lift will appear. Can be destroyed by weapons of the car where it sticks to, weapon will pass through, but not lasers. (Chainsaw, blade, stinger and drill destroy immediately if in contact). Available with Prestige 4. Deep Freeze: Only available in the shop with gems or real-life money. Has the exact same properties as the repulse, but it stuns the opponent for about half a second.